Eres casi perfecto Pero tienes un defecto
by bludtula
Summary: "No desearas a la hija de tu mejor mejor amigo"… Hmp ¡mierda!   "No desearas al mejor amigo de tu padre"… ¡Sasuke Kun!   Una dura batalla… Podra el amor vencer la carrera contra la edad
1. La llegada de Sakura Haruno

**Titulo**: "Eres casi perfecto... pero tienes un defecto"

**Pareja:** SasuSaku, mas adelante se vera si agrego mas parejas.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:**

**"No desearas a la hija de tu mejor mejor amigo"… Hmp ¡mierda!**

** "No desearas al mejor amigo de tu padre"… ¡Sasuke Kun!**

** Una dura batalla… Podra el amor vencer la carrera contra la edad**

******N/A:** Esta trama estará basada en un universo alternativo, tendrá drama, angustia como también momentos felices. Espero que les guste.

**Hola gente amiga aca con una nueva historia, media rara, pero buee... ustedes me diran despues que les parecio. A leer.  
**

**By** Bludtula.

* * *

**Capitulo 1- ****La llegada de Sakura Haruno.**

En el hospital Metropolitan Health and Medical situado en la capital de tokio, se encontraban 3 chicos almorzando y charlando, de lo sucedido hace pocas horas.

_Valla Kakashi aun no puedo creer que alguien como tu halla sido padre-_ decia un ojiazul

El nombre del ojiazul era Naruto Uzumaki, un chico hiperactivo, optimista, alegre, aunque a veces era medio torpe y mete pata, aunque eso no le quitaba lo buen mozo, tenia una gran estatura, sus cabellos eran de un rubio especial y sus ojos como el cielo, habían dejado a mas de una mujer hipnotizada, su cuerpo era el de un atetla, ya que uno de sus hobbies era el deporte.

_Así son los caminos de la vida Naruto, por suerte y gracias a dios se parece a su madre-_ le contesto.

Kakashi era un chico de tan solo 15 años, su pelo era blanco y llevaba siempre una mascara tapando casi la mitad de su rostro, era alto, su contextura física era envidiable por los hombres y demandante por las mujeres, también poseía un carácter muy fácil de llevar, muy pocas veces lo sacaban de sus casillas, mas bien era del tipo de hombre que para el era todo paz y amor, su único problema era el papel de mujeriego que se había ganado a pulmón. Pero por un desliz de la vida dejo embarazada a su novia Hanabi la cual también tenia 15 años, ella era una mujer de contextura delgada aunque tenia lo suyo, su pelo era de color rosa fuerte y lo llevaba por los hombros poseía unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos jade, al igual que su novio era una mujer pacifista y tranquila, esta hermosa pareja se había conocido en el colegio ya que iban al mismo curso.

_Hmp, yo pienso igual que el dobe-_ decía un pelinegro, su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha, al igual que sus compañeros su edad era de 15 años, sus ojos eran de un negro profundo como la noche e indescifrables para quienes querían acercarse, sus cabellos eran negros con reflejos azulados, su piel era blanca como la nieve, a pesar de tener un rostro delicado, era muy masculino, demasiado. Entre las mujeres no conocer el nombre Sasuke Uchiha era un pecado, no existía mujer que no atrajera o hasta enamorara el pelinegro, y su cuerpo, bueno eso ya era tema aparte, su cuerpo era del demonio, por la edad que tenia estaba súper dotado, no en exageración, pero si para lo justo y necesario para robar mas de un suspiro.

_Kakashi, ya has pensado en el nombre de tu hija-_ pregunto Naruto.

_Pues si su nombre será Sakura-_ dijo Kakashi con orgullo

_Sakura... Sakura Hakate, suena bien-_ dijo el pelinegro

_No… será Sakura Haruno-_ dijo cabiz bajo el peliblanco

_¡¿Qué?... ¿y eso porque?-_ pregunto casi en un grito Naruto

_Es que Hanabi se ha enterado de que la estuve engañando todo este tiempo con Shizune, y...y pues ella me dijo que no quería saber nada mas de mi-_ dijo Kakashi el cual denotaba tristeza

_Hmp, ¡tu eres el padre, y tienes derecho a proclamar que tu hija lleve tu apellido!, ¿quien se cree que es esa mujer?-_ dijo Sasuke irritado, una de las cosas que mas odiaba era cuando las estupidas mujeres querían sobrepasar la orden de un hombre

_¡Esa mujer es ahora la madre de mi hija!-_ replico Kakashi-_ yo me mantendré al margen de la situación pero sin alejarme, y cuando sea el momento adecuado tratare de solucionar las cosas para poder estar con mi hija- _explicaba Hakate

_Valla entonces va en serio- _dijo naruto

_¡No puede ser!-_ casi grito Kakashi

_¡Mierda! ¿Porque gritas así, acaso no ves que ahora somos la atención de lugar?-_ decía muy enojado Sasuke

_Es que hace media hora tendría que estar en la sala conociendo y cargando a mi hija-_ explicaba Kakashi mientras se levantaba de la mesa y tomaba su billetera y su celular, acción la cual imitaron Naruto y Sasuke.

Empezaron a caminar hasta llegar al ascensor (recuerden que estaban almorzando en el hospital), y así pulsaron el botón numero 3, el cual era el piso de maternidad. Una vez que el ascensor se detuvo abriendo sus puertas, los tres jóvenes pudieron notar un piso lleno de enfermaras y pediatras, de acá para allá, bebes recién nacidos llorando el las incubadoras las cuales estaban detrás de un vidrio, para aquellos padres que querían ver a sus bebes mientras estaban en periodo de observación.

_Kakashi dime la sala-_ pregunto Sasuke mas que una pregunta era una orden

_Es la... haber no llego a leer bien... aquí, es la habitación numero 15_- dijo Kakashi

_Es por aquí_- informo Naruto el cual no podía ocultar la ansiedad de conocer el fruto de Kakashi y Hanabi.

Una vez enfrente de la puerta, ninguno hizo nada, los tres se quedaron parados, los nervios eran muchos, aunque Sasuke lo ocultaba muy bien.

_¡¿Acaso te vas a quedar ahí parado? Eres el padre, tienes el mismo derecho que ella a conocer y tomar a tu hija- _dijo Sasuke serio

_Es verdad Kakashi, no te preocupes estamos contigo-_ dijo Naruto con una de esas sonrisas que el solo podía dar, y apoyando una mano en su hombre. Y así Kakashi levanto su mirada y con un fuerte suspiro golpeo la puerta de la habitación.

_Adelante-_ se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

Kakashi con su mano temblorosa tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro, a medida que iba abriendo la puerta una ráfaga de aire fresco y el tipo olor a hospital pegaron de lleno sobre su rostro.

_Hanabi-_ dijo en un susurro Hakate

_Kakashi-_ susurro también Hanabi, apesar de ser una hermosa mujer, se notaba a leguas el cansancio de su rostro, aunque sus ojos mostraban un brillo que nunca antes el había visto en ella, pero que la hacia ver mas hermosa que nunca.

_¡Hola Hanabi!-_ interrumpió el rubio con un fuerte grito de la emoción, motivo que despertó a Sakura la cual empezó a llorar.

_¡Dobe! pero que torpe-_ dijo Sasuke en un cuchicheo y luego con el puño cerrado le pego en la cabeza.

_¡Auch! ¿Porque me pegas teme?-  
_

_Porque eres un baka mira que pegar ese grito en un hospital-_

_No te preocupes Sasuke, mejor así… podran conocer a mi sakura despierta- _dijo Hanabi con una hermosa sonrisa, la cual deslumbro a Kakashi, no sabia el porque pero la maternidad le quedaba realmente hermoso.

Primero se acerco Kakashi quien la cargo, y dejo de llorar, aunque todavía tenia un enorme puchero y sollozaba un poco.

Luego la cargo Naruto, parecía increíble, Sakura empezó a llorar como si la estuvieran pellizcando, Naruto estaba rojo como un tomate no sabia que hacer y como si la bebe quemara se la paso a Hanabi.

_Que poco tacto tienes imbecil-_ dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa

_¿Así? ¿Y porque no la cargas tu teme?-_ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

_¡¿Qué?-_ casi grito Sasuke

_Vamos Sasuke ven no te va a comer-_ decía Hanabi

_¡No de ninguna manera, yo no se sobre estas cosas!-_ dijo Sasuke indignado.

Kakashi tomo a Sakura en brazos, la cual aun seguía llorando, y se acerco a Sasuke.

_¿Q qu que haces?-_pregunto Sasuke con cara de susto.

_Vamos Sasuke es solo un bebe-_ y así le dio su hija al pelinegro, el cual no se pudo negar ya que el tramposo de Kakashi la apoyo de lleno en sus brazos.

Y el llanto de Sakura de ser uno escandaloso, paso a un sollozo, y luego al silencio total, Sasuke estaba hechizado no podía despegar sus ojos negros azabache de los pequeños jede esmeralda, y como un impulso incontrolado con su dedo índice acaricio la mejilla de Sakura, esta a su vez con su pequeña manito la tomo. El pelinegro se había olvidado por completo de todo su alrededor. Luego enfoco su vista en su pelo era como el de Hanabi pero mucho mas claro.

_¿Con que no sabias sobre estas cosas no teme?-_ pregunto Naruto divertido.

_¿He?-_ recién ahí Sasuke callo en la realidad- _Ah si… Kakashi toma_- y delicadamente le paso a su hija_- Debemos darnos prisa no llegaremos sino al examen final_- volvió a decir Sasuke.

_¿Hanabi, podría venir ma mas tarde a acompañarlas?-_ pregunto Hakate muy nervioso a que ella lo rechazara.

_S si_- respondió ella de la misma manera.

Luego se despidieron de Hanabi y Sakura, y emprendieron su viaje al colegio, a pesar de tener tan solo 15 años y de ser tres mujeriegos en especial Sasuke, eran muy responsables con respecto al trabajo, los tres trabajaban en las compañías de sus respectivos padres, y estaban a cargo, era por eso tambien que iban al colegio mas prestigioso de Tokio "Tokyo Institute of Technology".

_¿Sasuke estas muy callado que te sucede?-_ preguntaba Kakashi mientras manejaba.

_Hmp, nada_-

_"Me imagino cuando crezcas y seas estés hecha toda una mujer Sakura, tendrás muchos pretendientes, pero ahí estaré yo para quebrarle los huesos al que se atreva a tocarte"_ pensaba Sasuke y sin darse cuenta, una media sonrisa de triunfo se curvo en su rostro.

La sensación que había tenido Sasuke cuando cargo a la pequeña Sakura fue incomparable, sintió algo tibio en su pecho, su cariño era como el de un padre, sentía la necesidad de protegerla de cualquiera que se osara a tocarla y así iba a ser, _aunque inconcientemente de el mismo_


	2. 15 años después

**Titulo**: "Eres casi perfecto... pero tienes un defecto"

**Pareja:** SasuSaku, mas adelante se vera si agrego mas parejas.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:**

**"No desearas a la hija de tu mejor mejor amigo"… Hmp ¡mierda!**

** "No desearas al mejor amigo de tu padre"… ¡Sasuke Kun!**

** Una dura batalla… Podra el amor vencer la carrera contra la edad**

******N/A:** Esta trama estará basada en un universo alternativo, tendrá drama, angustia como también momentos felices. Espero que les guste.

**Hola gente amiga aca con una nueva historia, media rara, pero buee... ustedes me diran despues que les parecio. A leer.  
**

**By** Bludtula.

* * *

**Capitulo 2. 15 años después**

_¡Sakura! No vamos a llegar al aeropuerto_- gritaba una mujer de unos 30 años con un extraño color de cabello rosa.

_¡Ya voy mama! No puedo llegar a Tokio hecha un esperpento_- le contesto otra pelirrosa de unos casi 15 años

_¡Bajas ya! No me importa que estés desnuda, despeinada o desarreglada_- le grito otra vez la mujer mayor.

_¡Y yo te dije que no!, dame 10 minutos mas_-

_Ya mismo llamo al banco para cancelarte todas tus tarjetas_- dijo de lo mas tranquila la mujer

_¡¿Qué? No... No espera ya bajo_-

Segundos después Sakura bajaba con sus maletas, vestía un vestido color verde jade de ceda un poco mas abajo que sus muslos, y unas sandalias taco color doradas que se entrelazaban desde el tobillo hasta un poco mas abajo de su rodilla, al ser el vestido tan corto se podía ver las trabajadas piernas de la pelirrosa. Su pelo lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba hasta la cintura, con apenas maquillaje en su rostro y en sus labios un leve brillo.

_Al fin hija, vamos el chofer nos espera afuera-_ dijo la madre de nombre Hanabi, ella al igual que Sakura llevaba un vestido de ceda color negro, pero le llegaba un poco mas abajo que las rodillas, y llevaba unos zapatos también negros taco aguja contorneándole de una manera peligrosa todas sus curvas, su pelo lo tenia corto un poco mas arriba de los hombros, lo llevaba desmechado y en dos capas, tenia un poco de maquillaje, Y en sus labios llevaba un rojo sangre.

_Ma... ¿como es papa?, digo… lo conozco por foto pero como persona no-_ le preguntaba Sakura a su madre mientras el coche las llevaba al aeropuerto.

_Pues el es... una persona muy carismática, graciosa, muy diplomática… el… el es una buena persona hija-_ le respondió Hanabi.

_¿Y si tan buena persona es porque te engaño con otra mujer?_- pregunto indignada.

_Mi amor hay cosas que simplemente pasan, y aunque le busques explicación no la encontraras-  
_

_Si lo que tu digas, pero aun no entiendo ¿Porque tengo que vivir un tiempo con el, si tu también estarás en Tokio? Quiero vivir contigo_- dijo Sakura

_Sakura es hora de que se constituya como padre, el simplemente quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido ¡entiéndelo por favor!, aparte no te olvides que el juez dictamino a favor de tu padre-  
_

_Hmp y ¿quien habrá sido el imbecil que defendió a mi "padre"?_-dijo recalcando la palabra padre.

_¡Sakura! te dije que no me gusta que hables así, aparte es un gran amigo de parte de tu padre y de parte mía-_

Wauu con amigos así, ¿como serán tus enemigos? ¿Como es el nombre del tipo ese?-

No te lo repito jovencita o hablas mejor o te corto las tarjetas- amenazo duramente.

_Bueno, bueno esta bien, pero no te pongas así Hanabi-_

Bien su nombre es Sasu...-

Señora Hanabi, ya hemos llegado al aeropuerto- interrumpió el chofer.

_Gracias Walter, por favor baje las maletas_- pidió Hanabi

Luego de bajar las maletas de las pelirrosas, y subirlas al avion se despidió de sus jefas.

_¿Ma a que hora sale el vuelo?-_

A las diez menos cinco ¿por que lo preguntas saku?-

  
_Bien son las nueve, tengo que ir al baño, ¿espérame un segundo si?_- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tierna y compradora.

_¿Pero estas loca? ¡No no, tu te esperas!-_

¡Pero ma! ¿Por favor?, es que no me aguanto- dijo Sakura cerrando sus piernas y sacudiendo sus manos.

_Huy que pesada, ¡te quiero en menos de diez minutos aquí, no se que te inventas, pero lo haces!-_

Si mamuzca te lo prometo- dijo Sakura apretándole los cachetes a Hanabi.

_Saku ya apúrate-_

Claro- dijo mientras caminaba al baño, pero mientras lo hacia pudo oír una gruesa voz, discutiendo por celular.

_Dobe, mejor que para cuando llegue no me encuentre con un maldito desorden_- decía muy enojado un hombre- _¡No me importa tu molesto caso solo deja todo como lo deje!-_

Sakura estaba embobada con lo que sus ojos veían, un hombre que le llevaba fácil una cabeza, con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa bordo, una corbata negra, haciendo juego con un saco del mismo color que esta. El traje le quedaba terriblemente sexy. Simplemente se había quedado sin palabras, era un pecado ese hombre ahí parado frente a ella, esos ojos ónix tan potentes haciéndola sentir desnuda, la tez blanca como compitiendo contra el color de la fría nieve, y ese extraño pelo azabache con reflejos azulados. Muchas ideas poco sanas se le cruzaban por la cabeza a la pelirrosa, con un adonis como el. Si bien ella no era del tipo de las mujeres cargosas que se colgaban o suplicaban un poco de atención, sino era todo lo contrario, hacia que ellos fueran los que rogaran por ella, y ni siquiera con un ejemplar como el iban a cambiar los papeles.

Con una caminata sensual, y con la frente bien en alto empezó a caminar hacia el, este a su vez discutía por celular, cuando levanto su vista sus ojos quedaron clavados en los verde jades que venían acercándose a el, con una caminata de toda una mujer, sin opacar su notable temprana edad. Cuando ya la tenia a pocos pasos, ella lo fulmino con una mirada _"muy sensual"_ según el, y paso por su lado, permitiéndole sentir ese aroma impactante a cerezos, el pelinegro la siguió observando, hasta que una irritable voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_¡Teme! ¡¿Me estas escuchando pedazo de baka?_- gritaba un hombre del otro lado del teléfono

_Que molesto eres Naruto, te tengo que dejar adiós_- y así corto la llamada, mirando el lugar donde minutos antes había pasado la mujer con un terrible _sex appel_.

_¿Sakura porque tardaste tanto?-_ recriminaba enfadada Hanabi.

_Mmm… había mucha gente en el baño y bueno tuve que hacer fila_- respondió y segundos después, una media sonrisa surco sus brillosos labios.

El avión había despegado, dentro de cuatro horas llegarían a Tokio, pero lo que menos se imaginaban estas dos pelirrosas es que el destino de ellas cambiaria de una manera _abrupta_


	3. El reencuentro parte 1

**Titulo**: "Eres casi perfecto... pero tienes un defecto"

**Pareja:** SasuSaku, mas adelante se vera si agrego mas parejas.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:**

**"No desearas a la hija de tu mejor mejor amigo"… Hmp ¡mierda!**

** "No desearas al mejor amigo de tu padre"… ¡Sasuke Kun!**

** Una dura batalla… Podra el amor vencer la carrera contra la edad**

******N/A:** Esta trama estará basada en un universo alternativo, tendrá drama, angustia como también momentos felices. Espero que les guste.

**Hola gente amiga aca con una nueva historia, media rara, pero buee... ustedes me diran despues que les parecio. A leer.  
**

**By** Bludtula.

Gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios, me dan inspiracion de escribir, ahora queria agradecer a:

Tathuhime

Chiharu No Natsumi

mitorolas

vicatoal

ivorosy

jessy moon 15

YuukiSaku12

Sakiera-chan

ivorosy

Ahora si a leer.

* * *

**Capitulo 3. ****"EL REENCUENTRO" (parte 1)**

-Por favor pensé que New York era un mundo de gente, pero Tokio es mucho peor- se quejo Hanabi tratando de pasar entre la gente, la cual caminaba apurada y a empujones.

-Que fastidio- farfullaba Sakura ya muy enojada- ¡Permiso!_-_grito la muchacha ganándose la mirada de odio de las personas.

-Mi amor tranquilízate, mira allí esta el chofer que mandó tu padre- dejo Hanabi cuando leyó _Familia Haruno _en un cartel, siendo sostenido por un hombre.

El par de mujeres caminaron hacia el, mientras la mayor de las dos empujaba el carro, el cual llevaba las maletas.

Buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es Hanabi Haruno y ella es mi hija Sakura- se presentó cordialmente Hanabi.

-Buenosdías señorita Haruno mi nombre es Robert y hoy voy a ser su chofer- le contesto el hombre de avanzada edad, luego su mirada se dirigió hacia la segunda muchacha.

Hanabi al percatarse de esto, decidió intervenir.

-Sakura no seas maleducada y saluda como te enseñe- reprimió la mujer mayor.

-Buenos días- contesto al fin con desgano.

-Buenos días señorita Sakura- respondió el, abriéndole las puertas del lujoso coche.

Una vez arriba del coche emprendieron marcha hacia su destino. A medida que el camino se acortaba, el par de mujeres no perdía de vista las voluptuosas calles que recorrían, las diferentes arquitecturas siendo comparadas con su anterior ciudad, pero sobre todas las cosas, la cantidad de personas que recorrían esa tarde calurosa en su ahora nueva residencia.

Luego llegaron las risas y comentarios entre Sakura y Hanabi mientras recordaban algún que otro momento gracioso el que habían sido participes. Uno minutos después el automóvil se adentro a una zona donde sus espectaculares mansiones hacían gala del alto poder adquisitivo de sus respectivos dueños.

Cuando parecía que el camino llegaría a su fin, en frente de ellas una potente mansión se alzó con orgullo, opacando a las demás, sin duda la mas hermosa de todas. Tal fue su asombro, en el momento que el chofer se adentro en ella, y sus finas y monstruosas rejas se abrieron por arte de magia, dándole el permiso esperado al hombre para al fin introducirse en ella y terminar el recorrido.

El chofer bajo del auto, se dirigió a la puerta trasera y amablemente ayudo a descender de esta al par de mujeres, luego bajo el equipaje y las acompaño hasta la entrada de la residencia. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de cabello blanco con una mascara que tapaba la mitad de su rostro.

-¡Hanabi! Cuanto tiempo- exclamo feliz Kakashi, luego de un fuerte abrazo.

-Kakashi, ha pasado mucho tiempo, a decir verdad casi 15 años- contesto Hanabi un poco ruborizada por el reciente abrazo.

El muchacho giro su rostro en busca de algo o mejor dicho de alguien, hasta que al fin lo encontró, su mayor tesoro, ahí parada frente a el, no lo podía creer, _¿esa hermosa mujer era su Sakura, su pequeño retoño, la cual había cargado de bebe?, ¡Si! Sin duda era ella, su pequeña flor de cerezo, si su madre era hermosa ella lo era mucho mas_.

-¡Sakura, mi amor!, mírate nada mas, estas hermosa, siempre lo fuiste pero ahora lo estas mucho mas_-_ halago Kakashi. Se podía ver a leguas un brillo especial en su descubierto rostro hasta que...

Hola Kakashi- contesto la adolescente como se saluda a un extraño.

-¡Sakura!_-_ reprendió su madre- No seas maleducada, ¿que voy hacer contigo niña?-

-Déjala Hanabi, es normal que reaccione así, es la primera vez que me ve, solo necesita tiempo-

-Si como no_-_ susurró Sakura mas para si, aunque no paso desapercibido por Kakashi, que hizo a oídos sordos, no quería forzarla a nada, aunque la actitud de su hija lo hería y mucho.

-Entren, pasen por favor, como en su casa-invitó el muchacho.

El par de mujeres siguieron a Kakashi, donde las dirigió hacia el living, una vez ubicadas, les fue inevitable no asombrarse nuevamente por el buen gusto del hombre a la hora de decorar su casa, es que era increíble, sus gustos eran refinados, demasiados para provenir de un desinteresado como Hakate.

-Veoque la firma de abogados que tienen les esta dando buenos frutos- rompió el incomodo silencio Hanabi, sin perder detalle de nada.

-Así es Hanabi, pero como te conté por teléfono no estoy solo, es una sociedad en la que estamos, Naruto, Sasuke y yo-

-Valla, me alegro mucho por ustedes_-_ dijo de forma sincera con una sonrisa.

-Cuéntame de ti, veo que también te ha ido muy bien, te vi por televisión, todos tus diseños son exclusivos y de gran salida- halagó Kakashi.

-Pues si, después de mucho esfuerzo mis diseños han sido reconocidos a nivel mundial, sin contar que Sakura es la modelo de mis diseños- dijo la mujer mayor orgullosa de su hija_._

-¿Ha si?- pregunto entre dientes Kakashi, ya se imaginaba a _su nena_ desfilando en las pasarelas, para colmo en paños menores y eso no le gustaba nada.

-Así es, la semana pasada saque la nueva temporada de bikinis- respondió la mayor de ellas.

-Aja- eso ya no le había gustado nada a Kakashi- ¿y…? ¿Como te fue?- su voz sonaba suave, tenia miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

-"Fue todo un éxito"_-_casi grito de emoción, esas palabras lo dejaron en efecto _tarado_, se sentía levitando, no podía ser, su pequeñita había estado mostrando todo su cuerpo a los malditos depravados que se encontraban en ese desfile y como si fuera poco a no se cuantos países sincronizándolo por Fashion TV.

-Bien les mostrare sus habitaciones me imagino que estarán cansadas por el viaje, después bajaremos a cenar, hoy invite a Sasuke y a Naruto para que conocieran a Sakura- dijo Kakashi serio, esa noticia no le había gustado nada y todavía no se recuperaba.

Sakura que había notado la reciente acción en _"su padre",_ decidió meterle aun mas el dedo en la yaga.

-Madre iré a darme un baño, estoy tan ansiosa de desfilar la ropa interior de la nueva campaña la semana entrante que no me deja pensar en nada- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

Kakashi no abrió mas los ojos porque se le saldrían _"pequeña demonio, lo esta haciendo apropósito, no diré nada por ahora para no crear conflictos, pero de ninguna manera permitiré ese desfile"_ pensó Kakashi.

Entre el baño, la siesta, y la elección de ropa que se pondrían para la cena el día paso volando, para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, solo faltaban 30 minutos para la llegada de los invitados.

-Ya se que me pondré_-_ decía muy emocionada Sakura habiendo estado horas eligiendo la ropa para ponerse.

El ruido de golpes en la puerta la saco de sus cavilaciones_- _Adelante- dijo Sakura.

-Hija ya estas lis... ¡Sakura te ves hermosa mi amor!_-_ halagó emocionada Hanabi.

-Ya es hora de…-a medida que pronunciaba las palabras Kakashi, su voz se volvía cada vez mas fina.

Carraspeó un par de veces para poder aclarar su voz, y con el tono mas dulce dijo- Mi vida creo que ese vestido te queda chico-

-¿Si? pues yo creo que no, es mas me atrevía a decir que me queda perfecto- desafío Sakura

-Insisto ¿porque no te pones otra cosa?- dijo y mirando dentro de la habitación buscando su salvación hasta que logro hallarlo- Mira este que esta aquí, te quedara divino- dijo el mostrándole el vestido que su abuela le había regalado para navidad, su madre había insistido en que lo llevara aunque a Sakura no le gustaba nada, consistía en un vestido largo hasta los tobillos sin forma alguna y en vez de tener un escote le tapaba todo el cuello.

-Es horrible, con este estoy bien_- _dijo tranquila ella.

-Repito, ese vestido te queda chico_-_ dijo ya exasperando su paciencia, algo muy difícil en el.

-Ya Kakashi, déjala que se vista como quiera_-_ en ese sentido era muy liberal la madre de la muchacha, el único defecto de su hija era lo mal hablada que llegaba a ser a veces.

Esta bien- contesto resignado y enojado.

Luego del pequeño percance con el vestido, decidieron bajar a cenar, llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarse con dos hombres esperándolos en el final de las escaleras. El orden en el que bajaron fue, delante Hanabi y a su derecha Kakashi, el par de hombres quedaron impresionados al ver a Hanabi, realmente estaba hermosa mas de cuando la vieron por ultima vez.

-Sasuke, Naruto ¿cuanto tiempo?- exclamo Hanabi saludando a los dos. Ella vestía un fino vestido de color crema en la parte superior consistía en un hermoso corsét delineando su esbelta cadera, y terminaba un poco mas holgado llegando a dos centímetros sobre la rodilla, con estampados delicados de unas perfectas rosas en un tono suave, en sus pies calzaba unos exclusivos zapatos tacón agua, su pelo lo llevaba suelto, un poco de maquillaje sobre sus hermosos ojos, mejillas y brillo labial color rosa.

-¡Hanabi estas realmente hermosa!, los años no te quedan nada mal_-_ dijo Naruto, quien se gano una mirada de odio por parte de Kakashi.

-Gracias, a ti tampoco te pasan mal los años Naruto- contesto ella.

-Hola Hanabi, concuerdo con Naruto, estas hermosa- dijo Sasuke con su semi sonrisa. "_Le parecía a el o sus dos amigos, estaban tratando de ligarse a la madre su hija"._

-Gracias a ti también Sasuke- agradeció un poco ruborizada por tantos halagos.

Al finalizar las presentaciones la tercera persona sin dudar hizo acto de presencia haciendo sonar sus delicados tacos al bajar de la escalera. Los dos amigos de Hakate quedaron estupefactos, en especial Sasuke, la reconoció en seguida, ella era la misma chica del aeropuerto.

Sakura llevaba un vestido de seda negro strappless, con una cinta de cuero negra amarrada sobre su cuello, el vestido en si era holgado, pero al sen tan fina la tela delineaba salvajemente sus curvas, en sus pies calzaba unas botas negras de cuero que llegaban a su rodilla con flecos a los costados (.), por ultimo su cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una improvisada coleta dándole un aire rebelde, sus ojos estaban apenas delineados y sus labios llevaban un brillo rosa suave volviéndolos irresistiblemente tentadores. El pelinegro estaba totalmente maravillado hasta que ella abrió la boca.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y soy la hija de Hanabi Haruno, espero que nos llevemos bien, y que la cena sea rápida ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer_-_ dijo Sakura de manera rápida y sencilla.

Los dos muchachos estaban impresionados por lo grande y hermosa que estaba, a Naruto le había caído gracioso la actitud de la chica, mientras que a Sasuke le cayó como un balde de agua fría, al principio pensó que seria una prima lejana de Hanabi, dándole imaginación de las cosas que podrían hacer, pero no lo era, lamentablemente era la muchachita que _el prometió defender el día que nació_ y no menos importante era la hija de _su mejor amigo_ sin contar su reciente mal humor por la falta de respeto de la _ahora_ chiquilla malcriada.

-Sakura_-_ siseo de forma tajante Hanabi.

-Déjala Hanabi es chica, hola Sakura soy Naruto el amigo de tu padre, un gusto- dijo el dándole la mano

-El gusto es mutuo Naruto- dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera.

Buenas noches Sakura, soy Uchiha Sasuke amigo también de tu padre, bienvenida, es un gusto_-_ dijo serio Sasuke, estirándole la mano en forma de saludo.

-Buenas noches Sasuke, el gusto es "mío"- dijo recalcando esa palabra y con media sonrisa.

* * *

Bueno espero que les halla gustado, dejen lindos comentarios y cualquier recomendación para bien del fic es bien recibido. Besotes.

Bludtula.


	4. El reencuentro parte 2

**Titulo**: "Eres casi perfecto... pero tienes un defecto"

**Pareja:** SasuSaku, mas adelante se vera si agrego mas parejas.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:**

**"No desearas a la hija de tu mejor mejor amigo"… Hmp ¡mierda!**

**"No desearas al mejor amigo de tu padre"… ¡Sasuke Kun!**

**Una dura batalla… Podra el amor vencer la carrera contra la edad**

******N/A:** Esta trama estará basada en un universo alternativo, tendrá drama, angustia como también momentos felices. Espero que les guste.

**Hola gente amiga aca con una nueva historia, media rara, pero buee... ustedes me diran despues que les parecio. A leer.  
**

**By** Bludtula.

_**Hola amigas/os, acá reportándome nuevamente con la actualización de un nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado. También les quiero aclarar a las personas que no les gusta el comportamiento de Sakura que es temporal, ¿Cuál es la parte mas linda de una mariposa? A mi parecer cuando emerge, es decir cuando cierra una etapa y empieza una nueva, bueno exactamente eso pasara con Sakura (nooo ya dije mucho) les adelante solo un poco de lo que va a suceder mas adelante. Ahora a agradecer y contestar sus reviews.**_

**Tathuhime**: Tathu completamente de acuerdo con vos, son un trío súper chistoso, y por otro lado a quien no hace suspirar Sasuke T.T Y siii se encontraron OMG y se volvieron a ver y Sasu ya se entero de que es Saku ¡Wa! Jaja see estoy un poco loca, pero es que me adapto al comentario del lector y el tuyo querida amiga esta súper hiperactivo. Saludos y gracias por leer.

**Chiharu No Natsumi**: Me alegro que te guste la trama, espero te guste este capitulo. Saludos Bludtula.

**mitorolas**: Y lo prometido es deuda, la continuación J espero que te guste.

**vicatoal**: Hay que divina, tu comentario es súper alentador, gracias me alegro mucho que te guste el fic. Saludos Bludtula.

**ivorosy:** si la verdad ¿no? ¡Hay noo! Si mandamos tras las rejas a Sasu, se acaba el protagonista de la historia. Bueno ahora dejando las bromas si es verdad el otro capi me habia quedado muy corto, pero es que no tengo mucho time y para poder actualizar rápido los dejo un poco cortos, voy a tratar de arreglarlo, y con respecto a Kakashi súper sexy y Hanabi, les tengo preparada algo distinto. Saludos Bludtula.

**jessy moon 15**: Tal cual Jessy de ahora en mas el autocontrol del Uchiha tendrá que salir a flote ¡y de que manera! Por otro lado en el primer capitulo aclaro el motivo de la separación, Kakashi la engaño con Shizune. Con respecto a el sex simbol de Kakashi, no te preocupes no voy a dejarlo como el padre aburrido y sin chiste, no te olvides que es un mujeriego de primera. Y con respecto a Saku, no lo hace por sentirse superior en estos quince años creo un resentimiento grande hacia su padre por la traición a su madre, y por su descuido respecto a ella pero mas adelante se vera. Besos y gracias por leer. Bludtula.

**YuukiSaku12**: Yuuki gracias por leer y no tenés que esperar por mucho por que acá esta la continuación, gracias por leer realmente. Saludos Bludtula.

**Sakiera-chan**: Sakiera me alegra que te halla gustado el fic, y tampoco tendrás que esperar mas por que acá estoy subiendo la continuación, Saludos y gracias por leer. Bludtula.

**Cris0408**: Me alegro que te halla gustado la trama, acá la conti, gracias por leer. Bludtula.

**Uchiha Fans**: Hola Uchiha, me alegra que te guste el fic, para mí también es mejor publicar acá, no hay tantos problemas. Hayyy ya esta la contiii tu animo me contagia jaja. Besotes Bludtula.

**AngelSag**i: Acá la conti espero que te guste, saludos Bludtula.

**_Bueno ahora si a leer._**

* * *

**Capitulo 4- El reencuentro (parte 2)**

Cinco personas se encontraban en la mansión Hakate comiendo, aunque un incomodo silencio se había creado.

-Hanabi nos hemos enterado que eres una excelente diseñadora- comento Naruto sin apartar la vista de su plato.

-Así es Naruto, no puedo quejarme, aunque no soy la única a la cual le esta yendo de maravilla- respondió Hanabi con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto dos hombres prestaban su atención a la conversación, uno poseía el cabello de un peculiar color blanco y el otro de color negro azabache.

-No te entiendo ¿Por quien lo dices Hanabi Chan?- pregunto Naruto.

-Veras mi niña es la modelo de mis diseños, cada desfile que realizamos con prendas que salen a medida que pasan las temporadas termina siendo un éxito, la mas impactante fue la de bikinis de este verano, y hubo un estupendo desfile del cual Sakura se encargo de abrir y cerrar, solo falta la de ropa interior que se realizara la semana entrante, con grandes expectativas de ser otro irremediable triunfo, mi pequeña tiene un dote con las cámaras, mueve cantidades de adolescentes, si ella desfilara unas botas de lluvia con un impermeable fluorescente, ellos también lo usarían- finalizo Hanabi, al tiempo que cruzaba sus cubiertos en pose de estar satisfecha.

Todos estaban atónitos excepto Kakashi que sacaba humo por las orejas, no entendía el porque de contar eso y mas a los dos mujeriegos numero uno en Tokio incluyéndose claro, pero en este caso la _niña_ en disputa era su _pequeña_ flor.

-Kakashi me imagino que no permitirás ese desfile ¿No te parece que es muy pequeña para que ande mostrando el cuerpo por ahí?- reclamo y pregunto Sasuke muy enojado.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Sasuke, pero lo hablaremos en su debido momento- dijo Kakashi.

-Me estas diciendo que "tu" vas a cancelar mi desfile- dijo la joven señalando a Kakashi- Y "tu"-señalando a Sasuke- que en mi vida te he visto, vienes con aires altaneros a decirme lo tengo que hacer con mi vida, creo que tienes un serio problema- termino de hablar Sakura.

Mientras tanto Kakashi tenia un tic en su ojo, y Sasuke una enorme vena en la frente por la falta de respeto de Sakura.

-Sakura cuantas veces te dij...-Hanabi no termino de hablar que alguien la interrumpió.

-¡Mocosa no seré tu padre, pero a mi me respetas!, no por nada te llevo 15 años ¿Quien te crees que eres? ¿Y con que derecho gritas que tengo un serio problema?- grito Sasuke pegándole en la mesa.

-Con el mismo derecho que tu imbécil- le grito mas fuerte Sakura y pegándole aun mas en la mesa.

-¡Basta!, Sakura a tu habitación- grito Kakashi.

Una risa sarcástica afloro de los labios de la joven- No me hagas reír Hakate, nunca estuviste cuando me enferme, como tampoco en ningún acto del colegio, ni cuando me hice señorita, mucho menos para darme consejos sobre los hombres cuando tuve mi primer novio, y ni hablar en el momento mas importante, en mi primer desfile que me dio a conocer en el mundo de las modelos, y ahora quieres hacerte el gran padre- dijo Sakura ya cabreada.

-Tu madre me alejo de ti ¿Que querías que hiciera?- respondió este

-Kakashi no seas tan patético quieres, que yo me halla ido a otro país no significa que te halla alejado de tu hija ¿O me vas a decir que en 15 años nunca has tenido unas malditas vacaciones?- grito Hanabi primero porque no le había gustado el modo de hablarle a Sakura, y segundo porque la usaba de escudo a ella para tapar sus falencias.

Naruto carraspeo su voz y luego dijo- Me parece que esto se ha ido completamente de las manos, Sasuke creo es mejor retirarnos, mañana tendremos mucho trabajo con que lidiar- conocía a su amigo Sasuke y su rostro no mostraba nada bueno, sino lo sacaba de ahí las cosas se iban a agravar.

-Buena elección Naruto, con permiso yo también me retiro- dijo Sakura mientras todos la seguían con la mirada- Adiós mama- dijo Sakura.

-Adiós hija, no llegues tarde- dijo Hanabi, despidiendo a su hija.

-¿Perdón? acaso me estoy perdiendo de algo- pregunto Kakashi ya arto que lo excluyeran de todo _¿A donde demonios se iba su hija a estas horas?_

-Que te pierdas una noche no creo que te haga tan mal, comparados con quince años no son nada- dijo indiferente Sakura.

-¡Ya basta!- grito Sasuke- Kakashi si me das tu permiso, me gustaría que la _mal criada_ de tu hija trabajara para mi, estaría bajo mi supervisión, serio algo así como mi secretaria, tu hija necesita _mano dura_- susurró las ultimas palabras, pero desafortunadamente fueron escuchadas por la joven. 

De apoco la cara de Sakura pasaba de impactada a una de puro coraje.

-¡¿Que dijiste imbécil?- grito Sakura-¡¿Quien te creíste estúpido para manejar mi vida? Antes de trabajar contigo prefiero amputarme los pechos- desafío la chica de cabellos rosados.

-Entonces Sakura será mejor que empieces a buscar un buen cirujano porque a partir de mañana empezaras a trabajar con Sasuke- término de hablar Kakashi dejando a un pelinegro con una tremenda sonrisa arrogante, y a una joven casi en estado de shock.

Una nerviosa risa se oyó- Sasuke teme vámonos ya- dijo Naruto muy nervioso por la incomoda situación.

-Hmp- solo se limito a contestar, pero antes de salir le dedico una fuerte mirada a Sakura de esas que hacen bajar la vista a cualquiera que se la dedicara, pero se sorprendió aun mas el hecho de que en vez de bajar la mirada la joven se la respondió aun con mas odio, el disimulo muy bien su asombro.

-Adiós Sasuke, Naruto y disculpen el mal rato- Apenas hablo Hanabi que hasta ahora se mantuvo al margen de la situación.

-No te preocupes Hanabi Chan, es solo cosa de padre e hija, ya veras como todo se soluciona- dijo Naruto con una radiante sonrisa.

-Gracias Naruto- respondió ella.

-Adiós Naruto Kun- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sincera que sorprendió a los 3 hombres que estaban ahí.

-Adiós Sakura Chan- le respondido igual Naruto.

-Hmp adiós baka- le dijo Sakura a Sasuke yéndose para no escuchar el comentario de este, pero fue en vano porque si llego a oírlo.

-Adiós molestia, y duerme bien porque mañana te espera un día muy agitado- dijo este.

Minutos más tarde Naruto y Sasuke se habían marchado, dejando a Hanabi y a Kakashi un poco nerviosos.

-Hanabi puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras aquí, no me molesta para nada- dijo Hakate.

-No te molestes Kakashi, solo por esta noche, mañana me iré y no te preocupes por mi sabes que se cuidarme muy bien sola- dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por el.

-Lo lo siento- dijo el en un susurro.

-Yo lo siento aun mas- respondió ella subiendo las escaleras para irse a dormir

-Maldito Uchiha, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a sacarla de sus casillas?, hizo simplemente el ridículo ante todos- dijo Sakura para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Estúpida malcriada, mañana te voy a enseñar lo que es trabajar, voy a ponerte un cohete en el trasero, no vas a parar de correr de acá para allá, voy a enseñarte lo que es respetar a tus mayores- termino de susurrar para que la otra persona que estaba al lado de el no lo escuchara mientras una sonrisa de maldad se asomo en sus labios.

-¿Con quien hablas Sasuke Kun?- dijo la persona acostada al lado de el.

-Hmp con nadie ya duérmete-

* * *

_Si quieren la conti rápido ya saben que hacer, dejen hermosos comentarios, hermosas criticas constructivas con respeto y lo mas lindo su opinión sobre el capitulo._

**Besotes Bludtula. **

**Hasta la proxima.**

**_._**


	5. Mi revancha

**Titulo**: "Eres casi perfecto... pero tienes un defecto"

**Pareja:** SasuSaku, mas adelante se vera si agrego mas parejas.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:**

**"No desearas a la hija de tu mejor mejor amigo"… Hmp ¡mierda!**

**"No desearas al mejor amigo de tu padre"… ¡Sasuke Kun!**

**Una dura batalla… Podra el amor vencer la carrera contra la edad**

**N/A:** Esta trama estará basada en un universo alternativo, tendrá drama, angustia como también momentos felices. Espero que les guste.

Perdón, perdón en serio no pensaba tardarme tanto, pero prometo compensarlo, hoy les traigo este capitulo, mañana subiré el que le sigue y si puedo otro mas, ya los tengo listos. Espero sepan disculpar y espero que sea de su agrado, gracias a los hermosos comentarios que dejan, sin mas que decir me despido.

Besotes Bludtula.

¡Mi revancha!

Señorita Sakura, señorita Sakura- llamaba una mujer de pelo negro y unos hermosos ojos azules.

Mmm que es lo que sucede- Pregunto mientras frotaba sus ojos- ¿Quien eres tu?

Buenos días señorita Sakura, mi nombre es Ana y trabajo para el señor Kakashi, me mando a despertarla ya que hoy es su primer día de trabajo.

Hmp el maldito trabajo, esta bien ana ya puedes irte dile a mi padre que ahora bajo- dicho esto la empleada se retito de la habitación de la pelirrosa.

Hoy empieza mi revancha Sasuke- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Luego abrió su placard y empezó a buscar que ropa ponerse, un hermoso vestido color coral holgado que al mas sutil movimiento detallaba de una manera unica sus curvas, sujetado por dos tiras alrededor de su cuello, haciendo juego con unos hermosos tacos del mismo color con plataforma, tomo su ropa interior y se dirigió a pegarse un refrescante baño. Luego se maquillo muy poco y se cambio.

¿Porque tarda tanto Sakura?, vamos a llegar tarde- decía muy enojado Kakashi.

Ya Kakashi tranquilízate, sabes como es ella, de seguro debe de estar viendo que va a ponerse y como maquillarse, después de todo ya es toda una mujer-

Te equivocas Hanabi todavía es una adolescente no te confundas le falta mucho para ser una mujer- protesto.

Pues yo no lo creo así, ya soy toda una mujer- dijo Sakura que entraba a la sala.

Hija esta hermosa- alago.

Gracias mama- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

De ninguna manera vas a ir así acaso estas loca, vas a trabajar- reprocho Kakashi.

Pues te guste o no yo iré así, porque es mi forma de ser, te recuerdo que no fue mi idea trabajar con tu amigo- dijo Sakura sentándose a comer.

Bien desayuna que nos vamos en un rato- dijo el.

Mnn no lo creo hace un rato llego mi auto de New York y pienso irme en el-

Te dije que te iras conmigo- dijo entre dientes Kakashi.

Ya Kakashi déjala que se valla en su coche, no puedes cambiar la manera de vivir de Sakura por caprichos tuyos-.

Grrr- gruño por lo bajo, definitivamente era imposible ganar una batalla con Sakura y Hanabi como contrincantes.

Bien esta es la dirección y entras a las 7:45, date prisa por que ya son las 7:30- dijo Kakashi.

OK, adiós mama- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- adiós Kakashi- dijo levantando la mano en forma de saludo.

Dale tiempo Kakashi, es todo muy reciente para ella, nunca a tenido una figura paterna a su lado- justifico.

¿Eso qui quiere decir que no has estado con nadie desde que te fuiste de aquí?- dijo kakashi sorprendido.

Así es Kakashi, no he mantenido una relación de noviazgo con ningún hombre- confeso.

* * *

Dobe que hora es- Pregunto un pelinegro parado en la puerta de una empresa, esperando a cierta persona que aun no llegaba.

Ya son las 8:10 teme no crees que les halla pasado algo- dijo un rubio hiperactivo.

No Naruto hace rato hable con Kakashi y me dijo que Sakura había decidido venir en su coche, pero esta llegada tarde le costara mucho- dijo Sasuke.

La empresa era la tan famosa Sharingam que pertenecía a Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi, en la puerta había una cantidad de oficinistas, abogados entrando y saliendo, mas el ruido insoportable de los autos que pasaban, hasta que un muy llamativo coche de color negro se estaciono en la puerta de la oficina y de el bajo una hermosa pelirrosa, los hombres que estaban dando vueltas en la puerta de la empresa pararon de seco al ver terrible mujer manejando esa preciosura de coche.

Maldición- dijo Sasuke.

Wauu, es increíble lo hermosa que esta- dijo Naruto.

Bien ahora es la atención de Sharingham, maldita sea la hora en que le ofrecí trabajo- dijo Sasuke.

Corrección en que la obligaste- corrigió Naruto, que solo se llevo una mirada fulminante de parte del pelinegro.

Buenos días Naruto, Uchiha- dijo Sakura caminado sensualmente hacia ellos, mientras los autos pasaban y gritaban cosas.

¡Entra!- ordeno fríamente el Uchiha.

Hay pero que carácter, ya te dije Uchiha, necesitas una mujer que sacie tus instintos carnales, de otra manera seguirás con ese carácter- dijo Sakura llevándose una carcajada de Naruto.

Sa ku ra, entra ahora- dijo el pelinegro entrecortado y con sus ojos cerrados, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Si si ya te entendí corazón- dijo Sakura menospreciándolo.

Grr maldita- dijo por lo bajo, pero Sakura lo escucho.

Maldita sea la hora en que te conocí- dijo sakura terminando la frase del pelinegro, y se encamino lo mas rápido que pudo, ya que Sasuke quedo parado en medio del piso con su cabeza gacha y eso no le daba buena espina.

Sakura sígueme, voy a mostrarte tu nueva oficina- dijo amablemente Naruto.

Gracias Naruto, pero me gustaría saber porque están todos vestido de negro y azul, acaso es un velatorio- pregunto Sakura.

Lo que sucede es que la mayoría son abogados, nosotros nos vestimos así- explico Naruto.

Ufff en fin nunca seria abogada- termino de decir y subieron al ascensor pero antes de que se cierre la puerta alguien puso su portafolio impidiendo el cierre, y al abrirse nuevamente la puerta se encontraron con el pelinegro con una mirada fulminante hacia la pelirrosa.

Naruto encárgate del caso de los Jiménez que yo me encargare de mostrarle la empresa a sa ku ra- las ultimas palabras las dijo de ultratumba, provocando un escalofrío en el pelirubio.

Ya había pasado toda la mañana mostrándole la empresa el pelinegro a Sakura, pero esta se empeñaba en hacerle la contra constantemente.

Bien ¿has entendido Sakura?- pregunto Sasuke.

Si Uchiha pero tengo una duda- dijo Sakura.

Dime-

¿De que se trata el tal caso Jiménez?- pregunto la pelirrosa.

Es un caso muy complicado, un hombre apareció ahogado en la piscina de su casa y la única sospechosa es su mujer porque fue la única el día de los hechos- dijo Sasuke.

¿Y porque crees que ella lo asesino?- pregunto Sakura.

Porque hace un mes la señora fue a la comisaría a hacer una denuncia contra su marido, diciendo que la engañaba con la sirviente y la golpeaba- termino de explicar el pelinegro.

Pues la verdad es que si yo fuera la señora Jiménez aparte de mi marido hubiese agregado a la maldita sirviente y hubiese tirada un secador de pelo enchufado en la corriente eléctrica- dijo Sakura restándole importancia.

¿Y quien te crees que eres para decidir quien tiene que vivir y quien no?- dijo enojado Sasuke.

¿Y quien carajo es ese hijo de su madre para darle esa vida a la pobre mujer?- contrarresto Sakura.

¿Tu que mierda sabes si ella no era una zorra y el la engaño por venganza?- ya superado el pelinegro.

Definitivamente el papel de abogado te queda de maravilla, eres un estafador arrogante-

Estaban en el ascensor bajando a el restorant que quedaba en el primer piso para almorzar, pero las palabras de la pelirrosa lo sacaron de sus cabales y de un rapido movimiento tomo un brazo de Sakura y lo posiciono detrás de la espalda de esta, con el brazo derecho, tomo el otro brazo de Sakura poniéndolo encima de su cabeza, así apoyando todo su cuerpo contra el de ella, apretándola contra la pared del ascensor.

Repite lo que acabas de decir- dijo tajante Sasuke.

Estafador arrogante- repitió Sakura mirándolo a los ojos de manera desafiante, se podría decir que por la cercanía que tenían casi rozaban sus labios.

Sakura estas jugando con fuego y te puedes quemar- dijo amenazándola Sasuke.

El único que se va a quemar aquí eres tu- Par luego terminar el espacio inconcluso y sellar sus labios en un demandante beso.


	6. La venganza

**Titulo**: "Eres casi perfecto... pero tienes un defecto"

**Pareja:** SasuSaku, mas adelante se vera si agrego mas parejas.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:**

**"No desearas a la hija de tu mejor mejor amigo"… Hmp ¡mierda!**

**"No desearas al mejor amigo de tu padre"… ¡Sasuke Kun!**

**Una dura batalla… Podra el amor vencer la carrera contra la edad**

**N/A:** Esta trama estará basada en un universo alternativo, tendrá drama, angustia como también momentos felices. Espero que les guste.

Perdón, perdón en serio no pensaba tardarme tanto, pero prometo compensarlo, hoy les traigo este capitulo, mañana subiré el que le sigue y si puedo otro mas, ya los tengo listos. Espero sepan disculpar y espero que sea de su agrado, gracias a los hermosos comentarios que dejan, sin mas que decir me despido.

Besotes Bludtula.

"La venganza"

¡¿Que haces acaso estas loca?- Exclamo Sasuke mientras empujaba a Sakura.

Esto es para que sepas con quien no debes jugar, idiota- término de decir Sakura luego la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

"¿Que demonios le pasa, esta loca como se le ocurre besarme de esa manera, tan solo tiene 15 años "

El día había pasado y Sakura y Sasuke no se habían vuelto a cruzar luego del incidente del ascensor, el día de trabajo ya casi estaba por  
terminar, excepto claro para los dueños de la firma Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi, pero el ultimo no había concurrido ese día porque tenia un  
caso el cual estaba defendiendo.

Hay dios maldito trabajo, porque demonios tengo que acomodar estos papeles en orden alfabético, cuando podría estar tomando una ficha de sol,  
o conociendo gente nueva, pero mucho mejor haciendo Shopping- refunfuñaba Sakura aburrida y cansada, sentada en su escritorio el cual era uno  
individual.

Por que no eres una diva o mucho menos un dios y tienes el derecho de trabajar que tenemos todos- dijo una voz muy conocida detrás suyo.

Pues para tu información, yo ya tengo un trabajo y puedo asegurarte que no me tengo que vestir de velorio ni mancharme con tinta Uchiha- dijo  
Sakura volteándose para verlo de frente y bien en alto.

Ha claro cierto que es mucho mejor andar desfilando desnuda por ahí, mostrando el trasero como si flores vendieras ¿no?- pregunto el pelinegro  
con burla.

Pues esas supuestas ventas de flores creo que son de tu agrado, excepto que te tires para el otro bando, aunque pensándolo bien es una  
posibilidad muy probable sino no me hubieras apartado como si quemara cuando te bese h o m o- dijo Sakura jugando con el.

No me provoques mocosa consentida estar conmigo no es tan fácil como crees, tu no eres una pretendiente de mi agrado y no me mereces. Aparte  
de faltarte mucha leche para estar en las condiciones que busco- Esas palabras habían lastimado muy profundo el orgullo de ella, de tal  
manera que no pudo contenerse y...

¡Plaff!- el sonido del golpe había retumbado la oficina por dentro y por fuera.

Ese cachetazo es para que aprendas a respetar Uchiha, si es verdad, tengo solo 15 años pero tu eres un pedófilo asqueroso, acaso no te das cuenta que ya estas de vuelta, lo único digno a tu edad es casarte y tener hijos, las fiestas y vida de noche déjanosla para los adolescentes como yo, VIEJO-

Sasuke no contestaba, pensaba en las palabras de su madre diciéndole "respeta a las mujeres, y nunca le levantes la mano aunque ellas lo  
hagan" pero las palabras de la pelirrosa habían dolido mas que cualquier golpe superficial, ya que estaba pasando por el trauma de los 30 y  
eso lo volvía loco.

Por otro lado Sakura sabia que la tranquilidad de Sasuke no decía nada bueno y si quería salir ilesa tenia que huir ya, después de agarrar  
rápidamente su cartera y saco camino o mas bien casi corrió hacia la puerta de la oficina, logro salir y para su suerte no tendria que llamar  
el ascensor ya que se encontraba casi esparendola con sus puesrtas abiertas, luego se adentro y presiono PB (planta baja) todo iba en camara  
lenta para sakura, las puertas empezaron a cerrarse de a poco y suspiro cuando estas casi se juntan, pero un ruido la saco de sus  
cabilaciones, miro hacia delante y vio las puertas a 10 centimetros casi de tocarse siguio la distancia bajando la vista y pudo ver un zapato  
muy elegante y caro de hombre obstruyendo el cierre de las puertas, con muchos nervos subio la vista hasta chocarse con un par de ojos negros  
como la noche.

El pelinegro mentras trataba de relajarse pudo notar como sakura escapaba de el, y claro que no lo iba a permitir, de ninguna manera, ella lo  
pagaria con lo mas importante en una mujer, camino a pasos agigantados y cuando la puertas del ascensor estaban a punto de cerrarse el colo  
su pie despues de pocos segundos de interrumpir el cierre, las puertas volvieron a abrirse dejando ver esos ojos jades que irradiaban miedo  
nervios asombro intriga.

Ssa sasu...- tartamudeaba sakura.

Sakura- dijo tajante sasuke- tan rapido te vas, porque para mi este juego recien empieza, voy a demostrarte lo que un "viejo" como yo puedo  
hacerte- Luego de estas palabras la tomo del brazo y practicamente la arrastro nuevamente a la oficina de ella.

Sakura salio recien de su asombro una vez dentro de su oficina.

Uchiha explicame que pretendes- dijo ella en un grito.

Sakura eres virgen- pregunto sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Q qu que di dices- dijo ella bordo como un tomate y nerviosa.

Que si eres virgen, para alguien tan "inteligente" como tu no es tan dificil contestar esa pregunta- dijo sasuke atrayendola hacia el

-Yo yo...si- dijo ella bajando su mirada avergonzada.

"Perfecto"- penso el su venganza recien empezaba.

* * *

Dejen lindos comentarios, si quieren conti :)


End file.
